My Day With A Stranger
by takari love
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cagalli was forced to show a friend of Kira's and Lacus' who she has never met around Orb for a day. Look what the affect of spending the day with a complete stranger did to Cagalli. Pairs: Asucaga, KxL


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED**

**My Day with a Stranger**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cagalli Yula Attha; 17 years old, is waiting at a café at 8 in the morning. Cagalli is wearing a yellow tank top with orange mini-skirt. (A/N: I know, it doesn't look like Cagalli at all.) She's waiting for someone there and that guy is late.

'_Argh, if it weren't for Lacus and Kira, I would still be in bed right now.' _Cagalli thought. _'Besides, why must I wear these darn clothes? I hate short skirts and tank tops.'_

Suddenly, Cagalli felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw a blue-haired teenage boy, the same age as her, wearing a sea blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hi, a-are you Cagalli Yula Attha?" the guy asked.

At first, Cagalli was stunned. She couldn't believe that that's the guy she's going to spend her whole day with.

"Uh, are you Cagalli Yula Attha?" the guy asked again, now, looking at Cagalli with concern.

Cagalli blushed a little. _'Great, now he must think that I'm an idiot.' _Cagalli answered, "Yes, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. You can just call me Cagalli."

"I'm Athrun Zala," the guy said. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

Cagalli took Athrun's hand in a hand shake. She blushed brighter. "Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Thank you for agreeing on showing me around Orb," Athrun said, still smiling.

Cagalli blushed even brighter, "Y-You're welcome." _'Argh, what's wrong with me? Why am I blushing so hard?' _

Cagalli and Athrun walked down the sidewalks. No one said a thing; just pure silence. Then, Athrun broke the silence by saying, "I guess you don't really want to do this, huh?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun, "Why did you say that?" she asked.

"You look like you want to end this day as fast as possible," Athrun said.

"Uh, well… Hey, there's an ice cream," Cagalli said happily, pointing to an ice cream parlor near the park. She ran towards the parlor.

Athrun just look at Cagalli lovingly while thinking, _'Wow, she's so beautiful, especially with her childish personality.'_

"Athrun, come on, you slowpoke!" Cagalli said loudly from the ice cream parlor, which is across the place where Athrun is standing.

Athrun snapped out of his thought, "I'm coming, Cagalli." He said.

When Athrun arrived at the ice cream parlor, Cagalli said, "You're buying me ice cream."

"Well…" Athrun said, rethinking it. Actually, he really wants to buy Cagalli the ice cream. He just wants to see Cagalli's reaction first.

"Please," Cagalli said, giving Athrun a very affective puppy dog eyes.

Athrun was stunned. How did a beautiful, cute and childish girl like Cagalli could make a puppy dog eyes work so affectively. Athrun gave in, "Sure, Cagalli, I'll buy you the ice cream; whatever ice cream you want." He said.

"Yokatta!" Cagalli said. Then, she said to the owner of the ice cream parlor; Mr. Oliver. "I want vanilla ice cream in a cone, three scoops; add some chocolates on top of it and nuts too."

Mr. Oliver smiled. He knew Cagalli since she was a child because Cagalli truly love ice cream and she always went to his ice cream parlor. Then, Mr. looked at Athrun, "And what about you, young man?" he asked. "What ice cream would you like to try?"

"Uh, just give me the mocha ice cream with extra chocolate." Athrun said politely.

"Alright, one vanilla ice cream with nuts and chocolate in a cone and mocha ice cream with extra chocolate in a cone coming right up," Mr. Oliver said as he start making the ice cream Cagalli and Athrun wanted.

When they got their ice cream, Athrun was about to pay when Mr. Oliver said, "No, young man, this one is on the house." He smiled, "As a celebration for your first date."

Both Cagalli and Athrun blushed. "Uh, Mr. Oliver, this is not what you think. I'm just showing my friend around town." Cagalli said. "Uh, you see, he's new here."

"Yeah," Athrun said, backing up Cagalli's words.

Mr. Oliver just smiled at them, "Sure but sometimes, spending a day with someone may make you closer."

Cagalli and Athrun walked out of the ice cream parlor confusedly.

As they walked, Athrun asked Cagalli who's licking her ice cream cheerfully. "Hey, Cagalli, where are you taking me next?"

"Hmm, promise you'll pay?" Cagalli said childishly.

Athrun can't help but stare at the beautiful face and childish personality that caught his heart. When he realized he's staring, he said, "S-Sure."

"Let's go to the theme park," Cagalli said, smiling. Then she ran ahead of Athrun. "Come on, Athrun. If you can't catch up with me, you'll have to buy me a cotton candy."

"Okay, you're on," Athrun replied.

Athrun and Cagalli both started running to the theme park.

Little did they know, behind the bush that Cagalli and Athrun just passed, two teenagers; a boy and a girl, were spying on them. Can you guess who they are? Yup, you're right. The boy has brunette hair and amethyst eyes and the girl has long pink hair and azure eyes. They are no other than Kira and Lacus.

"Kira, I think our plans are working," Lacus whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Kira answered, still looking at the couple from behind the bush. "Cagalli was never too friendly to someone she just met, let alone a boy."

"Well, my dear sir, shall we go to the theme park?" Lacus asked, smiling at Kira.

Kira put his hands at Lacus' waist and brought her closer to him. He answered in Lacus' ear, "I'll go anywhere as long as you're here with me." Kira blushed slightly.

Lacus also blushed. Even though they had been a couple for quite some times already, they're still blushing around each other; sometimes.

Back with Cagalli and Athrun; they are now at a game stall. Athrun is throwing darts at the target. And, want to know what, Athrun won. He got a rabbit stuffed animal. It was white in color.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "C-Cagalli, do you want to have this stuffed animal?"

Again, Cagalli blushed. "R-Really?"

Athrun nodded his head so Cagalli took the stuffed animal from Athrun. "Thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

Athrun and Cagalli started walking. They passed the roller coaster. Cagalli stopped walking. "Hey, Athrun, do you want to get on the roller coaster?"

"Sure," Athrun answered, "sounds like fun."

"Well than," Cagalli said, smiling childishly, "what are we waiting for?"

Cagalli and Athrun ran to the roller coaster. They cued up and waited for their turn. When it is finally their turn, they to a seat at the last row.

"Are you scared Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Me, scared," Cagalli said, smiling. "The word scared is not in my vocabulary."

"Wow, that's odd," said Athrun, "because it is not in my vocabulary either."

The roller coaster started moving. It went up to the top and then, it went down; really fast. It turned and everything. All the time the roller coaster was moving, Athrun and Cagalli had their hands up in the air. They are really enjoying themselves. After taking a ride on the roller coaster for a three more times, they finally decided that it was enough. They then went to other game stalls. Sometimes, Cagalli and Athrun played together, sometimes only Athrun played and sometimes only Cagalli. When it was finally noon, Cagalli and Athrun decided to have lunch.

Cagalli ordered a large pan pepperoni pizza with extra cheese while Athrun ordered an Alfredo chicken spaghetti. After they finished ordering, they went to their seats and waited for their food. They waited in silence; no one is saying anything. Then, a little bit far away from them, Athrun saw someone behind a cherry blossom tree, spying on them.

Because of Athrun is a coordinator, he has good eyes. Athrun saw that the people that were spying on him and Cagalli are actually two people; one with brunette hair and the other with long pink hair. Get the picture?

Athrun told Cagalli, "Cagalli, I have to go to a place for just a while. Do you mind waiting here?" he asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

Athrun stood up form his sea and walked to the cherry blossom tree. Since the direction to the cherry blossom tree is behind Cagalli, Cagalli couldn't see what Athrun is doing.

Back with Athrun, he went behind the cherry blossom tree. And, just as he had expected, he saw two very familiar faces; his two best friends.

"What are both of you doing here?" Athrun asked, hands on his hip.

"Eheheh," Kira laughed nervously. "That's a funny question. You see, this morning when Lacus and I were about to do our project, I told Lacus, "Hey why don't we go and help Cagalli out with showing you around Orb." Kira said, smiling at his best friend. "And we saw both of you are having fun together so we decided not to disturb you guys and just follow from behind."

"In other words, you and Lacus are spying on us." Athrun said, not buying a word Kira said.

"Come on, Athrun, don't you believe your best friend?" Lacus asked, giving Athrun the puppy-dog eyes.

And, as usual, no one can resist Lacus Clyne's puppy-dog eyes. "Very well," Athrun said. "Although I know that Kira's lying, I'll just let both of you go this time."

Kira sweat dropped, "Lying? Who's lying?"

Athrun sighed, shaking his head. "Since you said you want to join Cagalli and me, so let's join us."

Kira and Lacus sighed. Their plans of setting Athrun and Cagalli up are ruined. It was just because Athrun had caught them. But that won't be the issue for long because Kira or Lacus will whipped up a plan as fast as possible.

Lacus and Kira followed Athrun to the table where Cagalli's waiting. When Cagalli realized that there's someone behind her, she immediately thought that it was Athrun. So, without thinking, she said, "What took you so long, Athrun?" She turned around. She was surprised that Athrun did not return alone. In fact, he returned with Lacus and Kira.

Cagalli asked her best friend, the pink goddess, and her twin brother, "What are the two of you doing here? Aren't you supposed to do a project?"

"Well, it's funny because…" Kira didn't have the chance to finish his words because Athrun cut in.

"Lacus and Kira decided to crash in," Athrun said. "They've been…" before Athrun could even finish, Lacus cut in.

"We've been walking around for a while so we're really hungry." Lacus quickly said. She looked at Athrun, "Athrun, do you mind going with Kira and order some food?"

At first, Athrun didn't want to do as Lacus asked but after seeing the looks Kira and Lacus gave him, he sighed and said, "No, of course I don't mind. Let's go, Kira."

Kira and Athrun stood up. While they were walking to the counter, Kira turned to look at Lacus and gave her a thumb up. Cagalli didn't see it because she is sitting at the other direction. Lacus smiled at Kira but she quickly hid it when Cagalli looked at her strangely.

"Who are you smiling at?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, no one," Lacus answered.

Cagalli just nodded her head. She took a sip of hr drink. Then, Lacus asked her, "So, Cagalli, how do you enjoy your day out today?"

Cagalli blushed. She really didn't expect Lacus to ask this question. "Uh, it was enjoyable," Cagalli said in a whisper. Cagalli blushed harder.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli. _'Glad to know the plan worked with Cagalli,' _she thought.

A few minutes later, Kira and Athrun returned with two pans of pizza.

Kira, who's holding a pan of pizza, asked, "Uh, why is Cagalli's face red?"

"Shut up, you moron," Cagalli snapped at her twin brother.

"Hey, easy there, Cags. No need to get all snappy." Kira said as he put the down the pizza on the table.

Athrun did the same. Then, they sat down. Athrun sat in front of Cagalli, next to Lacus and Kira sat next to Cagalli. When Athrun sat in front of Cagalli, Cagalli is still blushing.

'_She's so beautiful when she's blushing,' _Athrun thought. And that thought made Athrun blushed as well.

Cagalli and Athrun don't seem to notice that Athrun had started blushing too but Kira and Lacus sure did. They gave each other a smile that said, 'We did it'.

After they finished eating, Lacus suggested, "Hey, why don't we get on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure," Kira and Athrun answered but Cagalli just gulped.

When Athrun noticed Cagalli didn't answer, he asked, "Cagalli, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? If you don't, we can get on another ride."

Kira smiled mischievously and said, "Cagalli's afraid of heights."

"No, I don't," Cagalli snapped. Cagalli stood up from her seat. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

Boy, she's sure going to regret it later.

When they finally arrived at the Ferris wheel, Lacus said, "Cagalli, you go in with Athrun and I'll go with Kira."

Cagalli panicked, "B-But why?"

"The maximum people for one place are three persons." Kira explained. "So, if Lacus is going with you and Athrun, I'll sit alone or if you sit with Lacus and me, Athrun will seat alone."

Cagalli let out a big breath, "Alright."

Kira and Lacus smiled and went on the Ferris wheel. At that time, Athrun got close to Cagalli and whispered in her ears, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Cagalli was surprised when she heard Athrun's voice in her ear. She turned to look at Athrun but Athrun is already walking in another Ferris wheel. Cagalli went in after him.

When the Ferris wheel started moving, Cagalli gulped again. Cagalli started praying silently. She was sitting next to Athrun. When Athrun saw Cagalli praying silently, he smiled at her childish act.

The Ferris wheel suddenly stopped, then, it moved again. After that, it stopped again. This time, Cagalli and Athrun were on the top. Cagalli closed her eyes and quickly grabbed a hold of Athrun's hand.

Athrun was quite surprised for awhile when he felt Cagalli grabbed his hand. But then, when he saw Cagalli's face, he smiled a loving smile. "Cagalli, are you alright?" he asked.

But Cagalli didn't answer him.

"You really do scared of heights like what Kira said at the food stall, don't you?" Athrun asked again.

Cagalli looked at him. She sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid of heights, only when it goes up slowly."

"Oh," Athrun answered.

The Ferris wheel started to move again and after that, it suddenly stopped without warning. That made Cagalli grabbed Athrun's hand even tighter. After that, Athrun slowly took his hand out of Cagalli's grip and took her in his embrace. Cagalli started to blush again.

Athrun whispered in Cagalli's ear, "I promise that I'll protect you Cagalli, no matter what happens."

Cagalli blushed even harder because of Athrun's words. But, Cagalli didn't notice that Athrun is also blushing slightly.

Cagalli stayed in Athrun's embrace for the whole ride. When they finally went off the Ferris wheel, neither Athrun nor Cagalli looked at each other. They're both are still blushing slightly.

When Kira and Lacus saw them, Lacus immediately waved her hands at them. Cagalli and Athrun saw it, so they walked towards Lacus and Kira.

"So, how was the ride?" Lacus asked.

"I-It was fun," Cagalli answered, her cheeks are red a bit.

Kira looked at Cagalli mischievously and teased his twin sister, "So, did you puke, Cagalli?"

Now, Cagalli's face is red but not because of embarrassment but because of anger. "Of course I didn't puke," she said angrily to Kira.

Kira took Cagalli's angry reply as a warning to start running so he ran. Cagalli chased after him and Lacus and Athrun just watched the two siblings in amusement.

They spent their whole day at the amusement park and then, they went to a café for tea. After tea, they went to the beach for a walk. The couples; Lacus and Kira and Athrun and Cagalli went their separate ways to give Athrun and Cagalli some alone time, or not.

Cagalli opened her sandals as she walked down the warm, sandy beach. She held her sandals in her left hand. Athrun is walking beside her.

"Hey, Athrun," Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you take your shoes off?" Cagalli asked.

"Why would someone do something like that?" Athrun asked.

"The feeling in really good, you know; when your feet touched the warm sand." Cagalli said, smiling. She put her hands in the air and closed her eyes, "Aaah, it's so refreshing." She enjoyed the evening breeze while it blew her shoulder-length blonde hair.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, smiling. When he realized that he's staring, he blushed. Then, he took off his shoes. "Alright, Cagalli, I've took off my shoes."

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked at Athrun. "Great, now why don't we walk near the water?"

Athrun agreed with Cagalli's suggestion and both of them raced each other towards the water. They didn't care that they wet their clothes; their just there to have fun. They played in the water, splashing each other and so on.

From under a big peach blossom tree, a couple is watching them.

Lacus smiled. "Kira, I think our little plan really does work."

Kira smiled as well, "Yeah. Now, we'll just wait for them to tell each other how they feel."

"Kira, you haven't told me your motive for setting Cagalli and Athrun up." Lacus said.

Kira laughed sheepishly, "Well, they Cagalli and Athrun always complain when we do the 'romantic' things so I set them up so they'll experience it themselves and won't disturb us."

Lacus giggled, "You just have to tell them, you know." Lacus said.

"Yeah, I know," Kira answered.

"But it will be more fun if Athrun and Cagalli's a couple too," Lacus whispered in Kira's ear. Both lovers laughed.

Back with Cagalli and Athrun, they are now out of the water and seating close to each other on the sandy beach. It was almost sunset.

"Cagalli, how do you feel about today?" Athrun asked.

"It was fun," Cagalli answered, looking at the sky.

"Do you think of me as a friend now?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I do," Cagalli answered, but inside, she thought, _'But I'd like to think of you as more than a friend.'_

"Cagalli, will you be mad if I tell you something?" Athrun asked. "Will it affect our friendship?"

"Depends on what you're going to ask." Cagalli answered. "So, what is it? Is it important?"

"Yeah," Athrun answered. "It's important; very important."

"Then, shoot," Cagalli said cheerfully. "What is it?"

"Cagalli, I know I've just known you for one day but I feel like I've known you more than one day during our time together." Athrun said.

Cagalli giggled. "Athrun, what are you trying to say?"

"Cagalli," Athrun said. He sighed. "Cagalli, even though it's only one day but I know what my heart tells me is the truth. I love you, Cagalli," Athrun confessed.

"What?" Cagalli asked, surprised, more like shocked. She was too shocked to say anything.

Unfortunately, Athrun misinterpret Cagalli's silent as a no.

Immediately, Athrun said, "Forget about it, I know I shouldn't tell you this early."

When Athrun said that, Cagalli snapped out of her shock. She saw that Athrun was about to stand up so she stood up as well. Since they sat very close to each other and they stood up at the same time. It cause them to fell down on the sand. Cagalli was the first to fell and Athrun fell on top of Cagalli. Both of them blushed.

"Athrun, a-actually, there's something important I need to tell you too," Cagalli said.

"W-What is it?" Athrun asked, blushing brighter.

Since they are very close to each other, Cagalli and Lacus could feel each other's breath. They could even feel each other's heartbeat

"I love you too," Cagalli confessed, blushing brighter.

The sun sets and Athrun kissed Cagalli on the lips. It was pure kiss and it was really romantic.

**THE END**

**takari love: So, wat do you think of this story? Plz...R&R!**


End file.
